Jeff Bennett
Jeff Bennett is an American actor. Biography Born in Houston, Texas, Bennett began working as a performer at the Alley Theatre in Houston before his first voiceover role as Horace Boothroyd in James Bond Jr. He soon became a successful voice actor, playing Petrie in The Land Before Time film series as well as such long-running television characters as Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory and Johnny in Johnny Bravo. Bennett also provided the voices of such television characters as Drix in Ozzy and Drix and The Man in the Yellow Hat in Curious George. He played the penguin Kowalski in the television series The Penguins of Madagascar, a performance which earned him an Annie Award and took over the roles of Tramp, Jasper Badun and Mr. Smee in their respective Disney sequels. Singing Frequently singing during his voice acting career, Bennett sang on numerous occasions whilst appearing in The Land Before Time in such songs as "Eggs", "Who Needs You?" and "Friends for Dinner" as well as providing the singing voice for the Centipede in James and the Giant Peach. He sang on a number of occasions for guest roles in such series as Johnny Bravo and The Powerpuff Girls. Bennett also provided the singing voice for Batman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold and sang as Joker in the same series. He sang the restored number "Morning Report" as Zazu in The Lion King and would reprise the role in the series The Lion Guard. Film The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Petrie *Peaceful Valley (contains solo lines) *You're One of Us Now (contains solo lines) *Peaceful Valley (reprise)(contains solo lines) Ozzy *Eggs (duet) The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) Mutt *When You're Big (contains solo lines) Petrie *Kids Like Us (contains solo lines) James and the Giant Peach (1996) *That's the Life (contains solo lines) *That's the Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Eating the Peach (contains solo lines) *Family (contains solo lines) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Are You in Or Out? (contains solo lines) The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) Petrie *It Takes All Sorts Ichy *Who Needs You? (duet) The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *Friends for Dinner (contains solo lines) *Always There (contains solo lines) *Big Water (contains solo lines) The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) Petrie *Bad Luck (contains solo lines) *The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur (contains solo lines) Spike *Bad Luck (contains solo lines) An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Creature de la Nuit (contains solo lines) Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Around the World in 80 Puddytats (contains solo lines) *Tweety Don't Stand A Chance (contains solo lines) The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *Beyond the Mysterious Beyond (contains solo lines) *Good Inside (contains solo lines) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Welcome Home (contains solo lines) *Always Here (contains solo lines) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *The Best Christmas of All The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *Family (contains solo lines) *The Big Freeze (contains solo lines) Return to Never Land (2002) *Here We Go, Another Plan (solo) Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Auld Lang Syne *Jingle Bells The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water (2002) *Imaginary Friends (contains solo lines) *No One Has to Be Alone (contains solo lines) *Chanson D'Ennui (contains solo lines) *Big Water (contains solo lines) The Lion King (2003 - re release) *The Morning Report (solo) The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *Adventuring (contains solo lines) *Bestest Friends (contains solo lines) Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) *I Only Have Eyes For You (solo) *Mama Said Knock You Out (duet) The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *Creepy Crawlies (contains solo lines) *Creepy Crawlies (reprise)(duet) The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *Flip, Flap & Fly (contains solo lines) *One of a Kind (contains solo lines) The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *Say So (contains solo lines) *Yellow Belly Bounce (contains solo lines) *How Do You Know (contains solo lines) Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) *Christmas With a Monkey (contains solo lines) *Our Christmas Monkey (contains solo lines) Television Animaniacs (1993) *The Pirates of Penzance (solo) *Anvilania National Anthem (solo) Pinky and the Brain (1995) *Cheese Roll Call (contains solo lines) *What's Up, Puppy Dog? (solo) *The Wonderful Thing About Jagger (solo) Freakazoid! (1997) *Polly Wolly Doodle (contains solo lines) *We'll Meet Again Hercules: The Animated Series (1998) *Can-Do King *Duelling Deities *Academy Fight Song The Powerpuff Girls (2003) *Townsville's Going Down (contains solo lines) *Hear Me Fathers *Best Day of My Life *Best Day of My Life (reprise) *Why Can't We All Get Along? Johnny Bravo (2003) *That's All You Need to Know *Everybody's Done a Crime *Shaq Rap (duet) Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) *The World is Mine! (contains solo lines) *Where's the Fun in That? (solo) *Bat-Manga Theme (duet) The Lion Guard (2016) *Duties of the King (duet) Gallery bennettpetrie.jpg|'Petrie' in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. bennettozzy.jpg|'Ozzy' in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. bennetmel.jpg|'Captain Mel' in Animaniacs. bennettmutt.jpg|'Mutt' in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. bennettwensleydale.jpg|'Wensleydale' in Pinky and the Brain. bennettcentipede.jpg|'Mr. Centipede' in James and the Giant Peach. aladdinfortythieves.jpg|'Thief' in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. bennettichy.jpg|'Ichy' in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. bennettcave.jpg|'Cave Guy' in Freakazoid! bennettspike.jpg|'Spike' in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock. bennettslug.jpg|'Slug' in An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. casinocats.jpg|'Casino Cats' in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. bennettleghorn.jpg|'Foghorn Leghorn' in Tweety's High Flying Adventure. bennetttramp.jpg|'Tramp' in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. bennettsmee.jpg|'Mr. Smee' in Return to Never Land. bennettjohnny.jpg|'Johnny Bravo' in Johnny Bravo. bennettlounge.jpg|'Lounge Singer' in Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!. bennettyellow.jpg|''' The Man With the Yellow Hat''' in Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas. bennettjoker.jpg|'The Joker' in Batman: The Brave and Bold. bennettzazu.jpg|'Zazu' in The Lion Guard. Bennett, Jeff